In recent years, with the rapid progress of information communication technology, various information processing systems for assisting more comfortable and safer living have been proposed. For example, an information system of collecting videos of a plurality of monitoring cameras via a network, analyzing traffic congestion, and using an analysis result for analysis of accidents or crimes has been proposed.
Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses an assistance system in which a server receives a video of a camera installed at an intersection through wireless communication, and informs a pedestrian of the presence of a vehicle or informs a vehicle of the presence of a pedestrian based on an analysis result of a video.